


Grace Holloway

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (TV Movie), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Doctor Sucks at Goodbyes, Eighth Doctor Era, F/M, Gen, Life After the Doctor, Love, Music, POV Second Person, Poetry, Seventh Doctor Era, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Grace! The heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Holloway

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a bit of a lull here and these next ones are sort of sporadic. I will try to place each companion in where they belong in the Doctor's time line of first meeting them on camera, or in other media if I do decide to go back and make more for all those who I have already left out, but that's only once those poems are written. Anyways, have some fun reading the ones I already wrote and couldn't wait to get online. :)

**You Stop**  
Every so often  
 **You Think**  
You just saw him  
But, no, it is someone else  
 **You Look**  
Every day, all around, for signs of that silly blue box  
 **You Listen**  
To Puccini more for him now than you do for yourself  
 **You Dream**  
That you stayed with him  
Forever and ever  
 **You Cry**  
Because he left and you didn't leave with him  
 **You Laugh**  
Because you never really thought about the stars until you met him  
 **You Hope**  
That he will come back someday to say hello  
 **You Stop**  
Because you don't like thinking about things that will never happen  
You don't need him to come back  
Not anymore


End file.
